


Attend

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King glanced at many children with a few alligators in a chamber.





	Attend

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King glanced at many children with a few alligators in a chamber. He performed a concert for what seemed like hours. There were different emotions with vocals. The piano's loud sound caused children to wince. Alligators wagged their tails. As usual.

The Sewer King remembered children occasionally facing the door. Did they forget about other alligators outside? Alligators willing to attack children if they tried to flee. 

One glance at the few alligators. The Sewer King started to smile. Pretty pets. Other alligators able to prevent children from fleeing. Perhaps resting. The alligators continued to wag their tails. They always enjoyed concerts.

One glance at a barren area between the alligators. One frown replaced the Sewer King's smile. His shoulders began to slump. The Sewer King recalled a sick alligator's demise recently. After facing the piano, he continued to perform. Perhaps the alligator attended in spirit. 

 

THE END


End file.
